Mentira
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Aquella mañana, se había despedido de el con un beso, prometiendo hacer juntos la cena. Aquel día, por primera y última vez desde que le conocía. Kagami Taiga le mintió. [KagaKuro]


Todo alrededor era un verdadero caos. Fue culpa de una fuga de gas. Ni si quiera se dieron cuenta y pronto todo el edificio estallo en llamas

Estaba tranquilamente repasando lo que se había visto la clase anterior con sus pequeños alumnos cuando un zumbido aturdió sus oídos.

Y pronto, todo fue humo, fuego, pánico y llanto de los menores.

Con la ayuda de los paramédicos y algunos maestros que no habían tenido un ataque de pánico o habían caído en shock, los niños salían rápido. Tosiendo sin parar, llenos de cenizas. Algunos inconscientes. Otros pocos llorando por miedo o dolor, ya que habían sufrido alguna que otra quemadura.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Saco su pie de uno de los escombros, tomo a los dos niños que lloraban asustados en el piso y rápidamente salió del edificio con los dos niños aferrados a su ropa, apenas respirando.

Fue auxiliado por los paramédicos que se llevaron a los infantes, alguien le tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la ambulancia donde le proporcionaron una mascarilla de oxígeno. Poco a poco su mente se nublaba, cuando una voz resonó en su cabeza.

\- ¡TETSUYA!

Abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado de golpe y enfoco su mirada en él, escucho un "Gracia Aomine" y de repente sintió como unos fuertes brazos se aferraban a él. Haciéndolo sentir lleno, pleno y tranquilo.

\- Tetsu, hey amor, mírame, cariño aquí, tu vista en mi

Susurraron con ternura en su oído, acariciando suavemente su cara. Besando sus manos con devoción.

\- Taiga-kun … Tenía miedo yo…

\- Kagami-senpai, necesitamos refuerzos, necesitamos su ayuda, aún hay personal y niños dentro.

Aquello interrumpió su discurso, con miedo miro a Kagami quien se alejaba con el ceño fruncido.

Su cuerpo reacciono solo, ignoro al paramédico quien le pedía que se tranquilizara, se quitó la mascarilla y la manta que lo cubría y corrió tras él, su vida, su amor, su todo. Aferrándose a su chaqueta, deteniendo sus pasos.

\- Kagami-kun, por favor no, no entres ahí… Es-es peligroso… Yo… A ti… No quiero… ¡Yo no quiero perderte!

Lagrimas amargas caían por sus ojos. Tambaleante se aferraba a aquella gruesa chaqueta amarilla característica de los Bomberos.

\- Es mi deber… Estaré bien Tetsu.

Alguien lo alejo de el, lloro, grito. Estaba aterrado, su pecho dolía. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el corazón como si se ahogara.

De repente unos brazos lo rodearon.

\- Tranquilo Tetsu, no es algo que Kagami no haya hecho.

\- Pero Aomine-kun yo

Sus oídos zumbaron de nuevo. Aomine lo abrazo con más fuerza, y sintió como su corazón latía como loco asustado.

Después de eso todo fue aún más caos. Gritos, ambulancias, paramédicos y bomberos con enormes mangueras rociando agua en el infierno que ocasiono aquella repentina explosión.

La sangre se le heló, el corazón se detuvo. Los segundos se le hicieron minutos. Aquellos pocos minutos se le hicieron horas.

Y cuando al fin el siniestro se controló y comenzaron a sacar los cuerpos de lo que alguna vez fue su lugar de trabajo. El miedo lo inundo.

Kagami estaba siendo reanimado. Pero este no despertaba. El pequeño chico que llevaba más de 5 minutos intentando reanimarlo lloraba.

Y el también.

"- Es mi deber… Estaré bien Tetsu."

Aquella frase quemo aún más que el calor del interior del edificio cuando ocurrió la primera explosión. Dolió más que las heridas en su pierna, las pocas quemaduras que tenían y el dolor al forzar sus pulmones al querer reparar con tranquilidad.

\- Mentiroso –murmuro

Aferrándose a los brazos de Aomine, quien lo abrazaba para tratar de calmarlo.

Pero todo era en vano. Todo su mundo se venia abajo. Todo aquel futuro que habían planeado juntos quedo a medio camino. Llenándolo de pánico, de tanto miedo por haberse quedado solo.

Todo termino inconcluso.

Todo termino en un torbellino inalcanzable de dolor

.

.

.

Aquella mañana, se había despedido de el con un beso, prometiendo hacer juntos la cena.

Aquel día, por primera y última vez desde que le conocía.

Kagami Taiga le mintió.

* * *

Es el cumpleaños de Kagami y a mi se me ocurre matarlo xD

Ah, se los dije, si hacia algo así terminaría en Tragedia :'DD

Lamento si los hice llorar :')[La verdad no, esa era la idea XDDDD]

Espero les haya gustado

Merezco un review? Yo espero que si :)!

Nos leemos pronto!

Matta ne~~

MenkoOut!


End file.
